


Obey

by FutureFishies



Category: Gangsta. (Manga)
Genre: F/M, Rape/Non-con Elements, Smut, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-25
Updated: 2015-10-25
Packaged: 2018-04-28 00:37:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5071180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FutureFishies/pseuds/FutureFishies
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He was finally ordered to do what he always held back.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Obey

**Author's Note:**

> I know there's probably tons of errors, I apologize.

A single blue eye zeroed in on her, causing Alex to momentarily freeze, although her position was compromising, the intensity of his gaze kept her from moving.  Still very aware of the hard body behind her, keeping her from backing away, Alex felt trapped.

She watched the eye that kept her frozen in place, move up slightly making eye contact with the man behind her, and narrow.

As if the two men had telepathic communication with each other, they moved in unison, Nicolas grabbed her from behind and began to drag her to the misshapen sofa in the middle of the room, Worick followed, chuckling to himself.

Alex felt herself being tugged back and landed ungracefully on the hard lap of the only deaf Benriya of the group.  Her arms still trapped against her sides as Nicolas' grip didn't let up.

"I had no idea that you liked to watch." Worick snickered, now leaning against the desk in front of her.

Blushing, Alex tried to compose the right explanation as to how this predicament started.  Admittedly it wasn’t the first time she had peeped on Worick while he was working, if anything the walls of their home weren’t all that soundproof.  She tried to find the right words, the right excuse, but instead fumbled with her words through choked syllables.

“Al-chan,” Worick teased, “you know it’s rude to watch something so intimate without consent, watching me and my clients so shamelessly.”

Alex could not deny it, it was true, she was caught observing Worick on his part-time job.  The unfortunate truth was that it wasn’t the first time either.  At first when the gigolo brought work home with him she tried her best to ignore it, keep herself busy, try to run out and do errands or sitting on the steps of their home.  But the longer she stayed the harder it was to ignore the sounds of pleasure and ecstasy coming from the thin walls, and eventually she would listen intensely while sitting at the desk or quietly cooking in the kitchen downstairs, grateful that their deaf roommate was unaware of how thin the walls were.

Worick didn’t catch her eavesdropping, he had caught her peeking in through the crack of the bedroom door while he was in mid-intercourse.  Once his client had left he waited for his partner to return to the office and devised a punishment.

Crossing him arms in front of him, he watched the former prostitute squirm uncomfortably on his partner’s lap.  Worick looked squarely at Nicolas, whose gaze was trained back at him, waiting for the signal to continue.

“I think it’s only fair that I get to watch you,” he smirked, nodding slightly.

Nicolas knew it was the signal to continue, running his hands from Alex’s arms to around her waist, one hand trailing up her stomach before cupping her breast, giving it a light squeeze.

Panicked Alex tried to shift away and stand up, instead she was pulled closer to Nicolas’ body.  Her back fitting snugly against his hard chest, his chin peeking over her shoulder.  She instantly stopped her attempts to escape and froze like a frightened animal, the warmth spreading from her stomach to the rest of her body as he continued to squeeze her clothed breast.

“I like your outfit today, Al-chan.” Worick commented casually, “it’s an old one, isn’t it?”

It was true, Alex did finally manage to wash out the blood stains out of her pristinely white tube top and denim skirt that was the unfortunate collateral of one of Benriya’s many jobs.  The ensemble was worn in her previous profession as a prostitute, reveling, easy to undress and redress, but she was never concerned when around the two terrifying men, and was now having second thoughts of wearing such revealing clothing around them.

Fingers hooked on the fabric of her top, and slowly pulled down.  Alex gulped and looked down and watched the breast that Nicolas was early fondling bounce free and immediately covered by a large hand.  The rough pads of his fingers brushing lightly against her dark skin before squeezing, causing Alex to shudder.

Worick chuckled, “Relax, it’s only Nic.”  He saw the panic in her eyes.

Alex wondered how he could look so relaxed, so nonchalant watching the ex-mercenary grope her, whose free hand ran along her side down to her thigh, exposed by her skirt that rode up.  This wasn’t new to her, being felt up by men, at one point is was the only way that she made a living, but having men she respected and feared watch and touch her was different, far more intimate.

“N-Nicolas,” she whispered her gaze was on her lap, watching his thumb run across the hem of the denim mini skirt, his fingers pressed against her bare skin.  Alex felt her heart beating rapidly, her hands awkwardly trying to pull down her skirt while avoiding making contact with Nicolas’ hand.

Shaking her head slightly, Alex sat up a little taller and gathered up the courage to speak with more conviction as she attempted to stand again, “Nicolas, stop.”

She had expected him to shift away, pull back on the physical contact he had established.  Instead she watched Worick grin knowingly and felt Nicolas’ grip tighten.  She heard a low growl followed by ragged breathing by her ear, a wet tongue ran over the shell of Alex’s ear, paralyzing her.  

“He won’t listen to you,” Worick murmured as he covered the cigarette hanging from his mouth to light it, shutting the lighter close with a sharp click, “he’ll barely listen to me.”

Before Alex could reply a finger ran along the cleft between her legs, the fabric of her underwear clinging to her.  The hand that was occupied with her breast was now pulling her legs open to rest them on either side of his own, causing her skirt to rise up higher and exposing herself to the smirking blonde in front of them.

“P-please, Worick…” she shuddered out the plea as fingers wandered under her panties, making direct contact with her nether-lips.  Running up and down her slit, bringing warmth to flare all over her body, Alex could feel her rapidly beating heart trying to burst from her chest.

The same fingers suddenly buried themselves into her, causing Alex to squeal in surprise, and just as quickly they withdrew.

Nicolas lifted his hand, pulling his fingers apart to show the sticky moisture that had accumulated from his services between her legs.

"Why stop?  It looks like your body is enjoying itself." Worick smiled wickedly at the undeniable proof of her body’s betrayal.

Alex felt herself suddenly being pushed forward off the sofa, bent forward and braced her hands on the coffee table to keep herself from falling completely over.  She heard a zipper, a russell of fabric, and the tearing of foil, before having her panties abruptly pulled down and her body pulled back, her back bumping against Nicolas, her legs pulled apart back to their original position.

Now she sat truly exposed to Worick, her outer lips open for Worick to gaze upon.  Alex felt the hot contact of Nicolas' wrapped erection against her lower back, and knew that neither of them had any clothing to serve as a barrier to keep them from joining.  She knew she should be fighting, doing everything in her power to prevent herself from being taken advantage of, but deep down she knew she was powerless to stop anything the two men would have wished from her.  Knowing that it would do more harm than good if she were to take any action against their wishes, instead she secretly hoped that they didn’t expect anything too demeaning of her.  Instead she sat uncomfortably on the tagged’s lap with her legs open to a perverted gigolo, her hands fisting at her side and her spine stiff.

Worick’s commentary seemed unending, “Don’t look so tense, Al-chan.”  He pulled a drag from his cigarette.  “Just sit back and enjoy, Nic will do all the work.”

Again his hands fell in what was starting to seem familiar, one grasping her bare breast, the other playing with her between her legs, stroking her.  A pinch on her nipple, a stroke on her labia, raspy breath and teeth against her ear.  Alex’s mind went hazy, whimpering softly at the heat that was beginning to build up inside her.

The feeling of her soft body against his own made Nicolas hard.  He knew that in his subconscious that the moment he had laid eyes on Alex that he wanted her, the distance served as a front for his denial.  Finally Worick allowed it, ordered it, and he accepted it, trying his best to hide his enthusiasm.

Nicolas was no stranger to a woman's body, although his experience was limited, he had the skills to be competent in the sack.  Hands moving to her hips, he lifted the panting woman, and positioned himself under her.  His cock solid, pressed against her opening, and with one swift press he impaled her, grunting at the sudden warmth that surrounded him.  Dark eyes rolled back at the shock of delicious pressure he felt once inside her.  

Worick’s jaw dropped, even though he knew what would transpire, he couldn't have predicted how erotic the site would be.  In front of him were his fellow handymen fucking.  Alex's legs wide open allowing him the full view of repeated penetration, her body rocking up and down on the stiff shaft by Nicolas' rhythm, as he moved her up and down by her waist.  Her back arched, her pretty little head resting on the Twilight's shoulder behind her, half hearted pleas of desisting whispered out of her lips eventually drowned out by her apparent moans of pleasure.

The gigolo's eyes roamed all over her body, from her open mouth to her exposed bouncing breast, all the way to her wet cavern that was occupied.  He committed the scene to memory, hoping to use it while working with clients to get him hard, as hard as he was now watching the two.

She didn't want to admit that it was pleasant, but she did accept that it was fulfilling and that she was no longer in control of her body.  Alex’s inner walls squeezed and sucked in the appendage, welcoming it with saturating fluids.  All she could do was hold on, try not to lose herself in the intoxicating euphoria that was pulsing through her body as it bounced against Nicolas’ hard frame.

Looking up she realized Worick was standing far closer, a wicked grin over his face.  Her mind muddled, did not conceive a reason why he would be standing so close to them while they were fucking.  Until she felt his warm hand cup her exposed bouncing breast, and she gasped.

Worick didn't expect what would happen next after he decided to also slightly indulge in Alex’s soft curves.

A loud animalistic growl came from behind her, the shorter man looked up, teeth baring in a threatening grin.  Pulling the woman closer to him, away from the blonde.  Nicolas’ grip on her tightened as he maneuvered Alex onto the couch, she now laid on the couch with the Twilight  bent over her, his forehead resting between her shoulders.  He pulled her ass up by her hips as he continued to pump into her with increased force, panting loudly behind her.

Alex’s face buried in the couch cushions she turned her head gasping for breath, looking back up at Worick who had stepped away, a cautious look on his face, his eye locked on the maddened look on Nicolas’ face she could not see.  Her blue eyes widened, the sudden wet feeling on her back as Nicolas generously licked the sweat from between her shoulder-blades before turning his head to also face his childhood friend.  To Worick it was like watching a wild animal lay claim to a kill, his partner’s body possessively covering their secretary, angry dark eyes glaring daggers at the taller man.

A strangled sob escaped Alex, Nicolas was driving into with such force that she knew that she’d be sore for days, but was becoming light headed from the stimulating heat her body felt with each rough thrust.  The fast pace of his hips against her ass, the sudden sharp tension of her nipple being squeezed and pulled between callused fingertips.  She felt like the sofa beneath her disappeared and that she was falling, the orgasm taking control of her body causing her to convulse, giving into the burning warmth that consumed her pelvis.

Nicolas followed her, moaning out and pumping into her throughout his own orgasm, until he finally collapsed on top of her twitching sweat covered body, both breathing heavily.

“Ah!”  Worick clapped, “nice job, you two.”  He smiled to hide his defying gaze at the shorter man who faced him.

“Got me ready for my next client.”  he gestured to the indecent bulge of his slack, “maybe I’ll head over there early.”  Worick ignored the threatening scowl coming from Nicolas, “I hope you learned a lesson on the importance of privacy, Al-chan.”

Instead of waiting for a response from the two, Worick grabbed his coat and adjusted himself to hide his apparent erection, and walked out in a rush,.  He didn’t want to stick around, mentally going over the brief conversation he had with Nicolas before they had decided to execute their plan to playfully punish their little eavesdropper.

Barreling down the stairs and out into the street, Worick briefly looked up at the window to the office.  He imagined both of his roommates still sweaty and exhausted on their modest couch, the scene was erotic, exciting, something he would definitely enjoy seeing again, but he worried ordering Nicolas to take part was a mistake, that he had ordered something he would regret.  Worick worried that might as well have given a dog a bone that it’ll never want to part with, let alone share.

 

**Author's Note:**

> I do this thing.  
> Where I write a story, and delete it because I believe it to be unworthy.  
> I've deleted dozens of stories.  
> I almost deleted this one.  
> I hope you enjoyed this almost story abortion.


End file.
